


Late Nights (Hanzo x Reader)

by Hawken



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Scenario where your and Hanzo's son wakes you up in the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawken/pseuds/Hawken





	Late Nights (Hanzo x Reader)

A gentle smile quirking up upon his lips, Hanzo exhaled softly as he pressed his forehead against yours. Wrapping your arms gently around his muscular neck, you grinned back in return - your eyelids fluttering open slowly. The dimly lit room seemed to only emphasize your husband’s sharp features, the moonlight dancing on his pale skin. Though he didn’t speak, his eyes seemed to sing a thousand words - deep brown orbs sparkling. Suddenly his thick brows furrowed in alarm as you scanned his face. “What’s wrong?” he whispered, seeming concerned. Chuckling, you stroked a hand across his cheek, sweeping away that one strand of hair that always hung in his eyes. “Nothing” you replied, bringing yourself closer to him, “I was just thinking about how beautiful you are”. 

Hanzo’s eyes widened for a second and a soft rosy hue splashed across his cheeks. He laughed a little before wrapping his large arms around your waist, “It amuses me that you that such things.. when I was thinking exactly the same thing about you” he whispered tenderly. Lifting your (eye colour) eyes to meet his gaze, you lightly placed your plush lips against his own. Returning the kiss, Hanzo ran his thumb across the delicate skin of your neck and jaw - before abruptly grunting. You blinked at him and sat up, “Han? Are you okay?”. The Japanese man nodded slowly before sitting up and turning his head to the side of your bed. “Shirou?” he asked.

Wriggling over to the side of the bed, you saw your two-year-old son sniffling and desperately clutching his plush dragon to his chest. “Shirou? What’s wrong?” Hanzo asked kindly, reaching out to pick his son up and placing him on his lap. The little boy bit his lip and scrunched his face up, refusing to open his eyes. “T-the monsters” he spluttered, “they are-”. He didn’t finish his sentence before bursting into tears, sobbing into his little dragon. Hanzo made a soft cooing sound as he pulled Shirou into his chest, who rested a hand on Hanzo’s tattoo. You smiled sadly as you rubbed Shirou’s back gently, glancing up at your husband who had shut his eyes and had pressed his cheek on top of your son’s head. “There’s no monsters love” you murmured lovingly, kissing his cheek. 

Shirou opened his eyes hesitantly before looking up at you, “But Uncle Genji said-”. “Damn it Genji” Hanzo muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. Taking your son out of your husband’s arms, you cuddled him to your chest. “There are no monsters anywhere Shirou” you reassured him “The only big, grumpy creature around here is your daddy, and he’s not very scary is he?”. Shirou giggled at this and Hanzo made a displeased grunting sound, but smiled when he saw Shirou’s tears stop. “That’s right” Hanzo chuckled, wrapping his arms around the two of you “But don’t worry little blossom, papa will protect you and your mama from any monsters okay?”. You rolled your eyes at this and stuck your tongue out at Hanzo, who scrunched his face up back at you in a playful way - which only made Shirou giggle more. 

“So, shall we put you back in bed hm?” Hanzo whispered, reaching for your son. Shirou whelped at this, burying his face into the crook of his neck. “No!” he squeaked, clinging to you tightly. “Oh?”. Hanzo raised an eyebrow at this and glanced at you. Shrugging, you tilted your head, “I don’t mind if he stays here with us”. Laying back down onto the soft pillows, you settled Shirou between you and Hanzo, who held your and Hanzo’s finger in each of his tiny fists. After a few minutes of humming soft lullabies, Shirou’s gentle sleeping puffs could be heard in the silent room. Sighing gently, you smiled at Hanzo who was gazing you. “What’s wrong?” you teased. Hanzo looked away, amusement tracing his lips, “I was just thinking about how much I love you”. “That’s funny... because I was thinking exactly the same thing”.


End file.
